A Goten and Trunks Story
by Miss Peeps
Summary: A surviving Saiyan wishes back the Saiyans and their planet. He takes of in his Space ship, not knowing of the two other passengers. Complete
1. Goten and Trunks are Gone

Goten And Trunks Are Gone!  
  
Theog alas landed his space ship on earth. The man was old and feeble, and looking of years. His hair had grayed and he wore clothes that look as old as the man himself. He leaned on a staff as he surveyed the planet. But there was one thing that gave the man's secret away; a long brown tail protruding from the rear end of the stranger. Theog was a Sayin, and his mission was clear. He was here for the dragonballs.  
  
Theog headed of careful to keep his power level low for he sensed that most people of this planet were weaklings, but a certain few that stood out among others, if they were to start a fight, he would not stand a chance. He headed out for the dragonballs collecting them one by one. The collection grew and alas he had seven. At the spot, he summoned up the eternal dragon.  
  
"State your first wish" demanded Shenron.  
  
"I wish for the Sayin Planet Vegeta to be re born."  
  
"It has been done. State your second wish."  
  
"I wish for all the Sayins that were destroyed by Frieza back to life."  
  
"Your wishes have been fulfilled."  
  
With that the Eternal Dragon disappeared. Theog headed back to his spaceship to return to his home planet.  
  
At the moment eight year old Goten and nine year old Trunks were walking through a forest keeping their power levels as low as possible. You see, they weren't supposed to be there, they were supposed to be at Goten's house being babysat by Gohan. The duo went out the door, and now Gohan was desperately looking almost everywhere for his little brother and his friend. Naturally, it was night, and Goten and Trunks had flown to a different cotenant. With Goten and Trunks using the darkness to their advantage, Gohan's search wasn't going to well. Goten and Trunks wonder through a forest in South America, when they found it.  
  
"What is it Trunks?"  
  
"I don't know! It's what, five o'clock in the morning here! I can't see!!! A space ship maybe,"  
  
"Well we could power up and make some light and then you could tell me!"  
  
"Yeah, wave a flag, 'Here we are Gohan! Come and get us!' Really bright."  
  
"Oh," muttered Goten, "Let's check it out."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Goten and Trunks entered the object and began to explore.  
  
Theog was heading towards his ship planning to return to his ship planning to return to his home planet. (He could fly of course.)  
  
"Goten, are you sensing that?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, I think Gohan might have found us!"  
  
"Let's hide"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Goten and Trunks floated up to the ceiling of the roomy mysterious object as they hoped Gohan would pass. The power source grew closer, it wasn't Gohan's. They waited patiently for it to leave.  
  
Gohan had just picked up the two's energy signal and was on his way to South America when the duo's power level dropped almost making it impossible for him to sense them. "What are these two doing!" thought Gohan to himself as he went Super Sayin 2 putting on speed.  
  
An old man with a staff entered. Yet by the little light from outside they could see this man had a tail like the ones they had had when they were children. He walked up to a cabinet and pressed a button that lit the small room they were in and revealed a large area of controls. Without even noticing the two demy Sayins floating near the ceiling, he then began setting the controls by typing into the computer. He reached over and pressed a button. Trunks theory was conformed. The ship took off at lightning speed and Goten and Trunks were flung against the floor knocking them both unconscious.  
  
Gohan headed straight towards the source of the boy's energy signals. They began to get further of with each second as he rushed to catch them before they escaped. Their energy signals became fainter, and died.  
  
Theog had a month to look forward to before arriving on his home planet, Vegeta. He switched the controls to auto pilot and turned around and jumped at the sight. Two boys, who were apparently human, lay looking dead on the floor. He rolled his eyes. They had probably been on his ship and he was too occupied to notice. Most likely, they had been crushed when the ship left the earth's atmosphere at full speed making the gravity two times that of earth. Weaklings. (He has no clue how wrong he is)  
  
Gohan franticly looked for the duo. He could no longer sense their energy signal; this was getting serious. The adults had finally finished dinner and decided to return home. Gohan decided he would have to tell the truth.  
  
"Hi Gohan, how'd it go?" asked Krillin.  
  
"I bet you, Trunks and Goten had a good time." Vegeta added sarcastically.  
  
"Uhhh." said Gohan blankly.  
  
"Here Gohan," Said Bulma offering him some money, " You deserve this, Trunks can be a real trouble maker."  
  
"Oh, Bulma, that really isn't necessary."  
  
ChiChi looked at Gohan suspiciously. "Gohan, what happened to Goten and Trunks?"  
  
Gohan looked down, "They ran away, and I can't find them"  
  
"They ran away!" exclaimed ChiChi.  
  
"Their Super Sayins, they can take care of themselves. Let they survive in the wilderness for a couple of days. They'll come running home as soon as they get hungry." commented Vegeta like he didn't care very much. (Which he didn't)  
  
"The boys just probably want to have some fun. Let them hide out for a while. They'll come back." insisted Goku. "I just don't see how you weren't able to find them Gohan."  
  
"They must have learned to turn off their energy signals or something." said Gohan.  
  
"Oooo. I'll tell you what we'll do!" said ChiChi, "We'll just let them stay out there as long as they want and then, as punishment, when they come back we'll pretend like they never existed."  
  
Everyone was shocked at the cruelty of this statement, but Gohan knew she wasn't joking.  
  
"Uh, Mom, don't you think that's a little bit too cruel?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, ChiChi, they're only little kids" supported Goku.  
  
"I guess your right. Let them stay out as long as they want. Spend some quality time together."  
  
Gohan breathed once again now that he wasn't grounded.  
  
"Now Gohan, your wasting precious time that you should use studying." commanded ChiChi.  
  
"Yes ma'am." 


	2. In the Space ship

In the space ship  
  
"Dirty little humans." said Theog to himself," I'll just have to throw them out or something.  
  
Trunk's eyes opened a notch and he stared blankly ahead of him. Being barely awake he thought that Gohan had found him and Goten, knocked them both unconscious, and taken them home. He expected to be either in Goten's room, or his own, neither of which he was. He opened his eyes all the way and sat up.  
  
"He's alive?" said Theog.  
  
"Huhh?" responded Trunks. He surveyed the man and turned around. "Goten! Goten! Get up!" said Trunks shaking him.  
  
"Huhh, oh hi Trunks. I'm going back to sleep,"  
  
Trunks slapped him.  
  
"Owe! I'm awake! What'd you have to do that for?" questioned Goten rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Never mind that, the question is where we are and who is that?"  
  
"I don't know. Where are we? Who is that?"  
  
"Well, his power level isn't that high."  
  
"What are these two talking about?" thought Theog to himself. "Have I captured a pair of human warriors? What am I worrying about, humans would be no match for a Sayin, and they don't even know what a Sayin is."  
  
"He must be a Sayin," said Trunks, "Humans don't have tails."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." replied Goten.  
  
"Hey guy, are you a Sayin?" asked Trunks.  
  
"H. h. how do you know what a Sayin is?"  
  
"You tell us first. Are you a Sayin?" demanded Trunks.  
  
"Why would I tell that to a mere child?" said a newly regained Theog.  
  
"Goten, why don't you show him how strong we are?"  
  
"OK!" said Goten cheerfully.  
  
One punch in the stomach told Theog what he was dealing with; trouble.  
  
"You brats!" said Theog gasping for breath, "Who do you think you are to show strength to me?"  
  
"I'm Goten, and that's Trunks."  
  
"You never answered my question," interrupted Trunks, "Are you a Sayin?"  
  
"Yes and how do you know what a Sayin is?"  
  
"I'm the one asking the questions," replied Trunks showing that he and Goten were now in control. "What do you want with us?"  
  
"I don't want anything to do with you. You two just showed up on my ship before I took off."  
  
Trunks crossed his arms and sneered making himself look so much like Vegeta it was scary. Theog was terrified by this look on such a small boy but hid it.  
  
"Don't do that, Trunks, you look freaky!" said Goten.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Trunks uncrossing his arms and removing the sneer.  
  
"Trunks, where are we going?" asked Goten looking out a window.  
  
Theog picked up a scouter and turned it on. Trunks turned around to face him.  
  
1,000; 3,578; 7,000; 648,534; and the scouter stopped.  
  
"Where are you going with us?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I. I'm headed for planet Vegeta." said Theog shocked at the results of the scouter.  
  
He turned it on Goten who was sitting Indian style while watching the stars go by in the distance.  
  
2,000; 4,973; 8,000; 648,473; and the scouter stopped.  
  
"But planet Vegeta was destroyed years ago." replied a confused Trunks.  
  
"Planet Vegeta was wished back."  
  
Goten and Trunks turned to him wide eyed.  
  
"As in you used the Earth dragonballs and wished it back!" nearly shouted Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, is that bad?"  
  
"I don't know, Goten."  
  
"I'm hungry"  
  
Trunks turned to Theog.  
  
"I'll get you two something."  
  
Theog opened a draw and pulled out something small. Goten and Trunks looked at him questionably. Theog offered them two small square purple things. Goten, without thinking of course, took one a quickly ate it.  
  
"Woe... I'm stuffed," said Goten.  
  
Trunks took the food offered to him and surveyed it and Goten closely. Goten looked just fine. He ate it.  
  
"Goten, your right. This is filling." said Trunks to his friend.  
  
Theog turned to get them something to drink, and check to see if he had any sleeping pills. Why? Well, these two kids could kill him any time they wanted. He was going to put them to sleep, and stuff them in the sleeping gas room until he got to Planet Vegeta. Then he could let them wake up, and make a run for it. He rummaged thru the cabinet. This would work. A simply anesthetic-that on Sayins it had a convenient side affect of regrowing a lost tail. It would take no effect on Humans; the chemicals would just knock them unconscious as just as he wanted. If they had any Sayin DNA, then it would allow it them to re-grow their tails. So, he took some water, and dropped in some of the chemicals.  
  
"Here," he said offering it.  
  
Goten and Trunks gratefully grabbed the water and drank it. No affect on them what so ever.  
  
"Hey Goten, I'll spar you!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
The two raised their power levels a little bit, rose to the air, and began to attack each other with incredible skill. Theog dared a glance at the scouter; around 746,174,000 each. (Hey I' don't know how the power levels are so bare with me.)  
  
"Where did they get such power, and when will the chemicals start up?" he thought to himself.  
  
Goten and Trunks landed, both breathing hard and looking dazed. At exactly three minutes after they had drank the sleeping draft, both boys fainted. Theog shrugged and carried the boys into a separate room and dumped them on a somewhat cushioned floor. He then exited and set the sleeping gas for a month. He was glad he didn't have to deal with them anymore. 


	3. Arrival on planet Vegeta funny

Arrival on Planet Vegeta  
  
Trunks woke up -once again- to find that he had something itching his back. He reached down his shirt only to feel a warm hairy thing. He grabbed it. OH! The pain! He immediately let go now knowing he had regrown his tail. Leaving it in his shirt, he stood up as he realized that the old man must have given him and Goten a sleeping draft. He looked around the room. It was circular with no windows, a door, white walls, and the most distinguishing feature - Goten sleeping on the floor beside him. He walked to the door, it was locked. So, he blasted a hole in it and found the main room of the ship, with an open door. Carelessly, the young Sayin exited wondering what world he had landed on.  
  
Goten let out a loud yawn and sat up. He examined the place. Sensing Trunks was outside; he stood to go get him. Half asleep, Goten walked lazily towards the destroyed door. He also found a peculiarly odd itching up his shirt. He reached back scratching the irritated spot to find a small, curvy, lumpy, cylinder type thing in his shirt.  
  
"Huh?" said Goten to himself.  
  
He reached down his shirt to retrieve this thing. It was fury, with coarse hair. Without knowing it, the curios Goten moved his tail.  
  
"Hey, my tail grew back," Goten finally figured out after a minute or two of tough thinking. (Duh) Within the next 30 seconds, Goten made another important discovery; a tail in your shirt itched. Itching his back, Goten walked outside.  
  
"Trunks." complained Goten.  
  
"What?" responded Trunks.  
  
"My tail grew back."  
  
"That's odd."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mine did too."  
  
"It did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't see it."  
  
Trunks made a tail hole in his jump suit and pulled his tail through.  
  
"Oh! Now I see it!"  
  
"Yeah, hey Goten, do you think we're really on planet Vegeta like that guy said?"  
  
"Huh?" replied Goten who was itching his tail-irritated back.  
  
"Never mind; let's go check this place out."  
  
"Ok, Trunks, my back's really itchy."  
  
"Then scratch it."  
  
"It's still itchy, itchy, iiittttcccchhhhhyyyyy!!!"  
  
"Then don't scratch it"  
  
"Then it itches!"  
  
"Don't scratch it and it'll stop itching."  
  
"But it ITCHES!!!"  
  
Trunks ignored him.  
  
"Itchy, itchy, ITCHY, iTcHy, ItChy, itchy." said Goten as he followed Trunks blindly.  
  
"Hmmm.," said Trunks to himself, "I've never been on planet Vegeta before, but the gravity is different."  
  
"ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY! ITCHY!" repeated Goten behind him.  
  
Trunks turned to Goten. "Will you please shut up!?!" exclaimed Trunks.  
  
"But my tail is itching me. It's really itchy."  
  
"No duh!" responded Trunks as he turned around and continued walking.  
  
"Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, Iiiitttttccchhhhhyyyy." said Goten.  
  
"Hey, Goten, I've got an idea!" said Trunks as he turned around and trotted up to Goten.  
  
"Itchy, what?"  
  
Trunks turned Goten around.  
  
"We going this way now?" asked Goten.  
  
"Nope." said Trunks.  
  
"HEY!!!" exclaimed Goten as Trunks pulled the tail out of the hole he made in Goten's pants.  
  
"Now will you stop saying 'itchy'?" asked Trunks rather annoyed.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, let's get going, looks like around evening unless this planet rotates a different directions than Earth."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Let's get out of this wasteland."  
  
"Ok." responded Goten for the third time in a row.  
  
The two flew up and onward. In a few minutes, they seemed to be over a city. The duo headed down and felt eyes stare upon them as they walked through the streets. All the people had tails like their own, signifying that they were Sayins. The people wore different clothing, like fighting suits that Vegeta wore. Everyone had black crazy hair making Trunks stick out like a sore thumb. The two felt strangely un-welcome.  
  
"You! You, boy, don't you know the law!" said a man who appeared to be in authority.  
  
Trunks shook his head no. Goten stood in Trunks shadow not knowing what the word 'law' meant.  
  
"Children aren't allowed out of their homes unless they have the escort of an adult or an important mission to go on. And unless you are royalty, not following this law means death."  
  
The man grabbed Trunks and tried dragging him only to find he couldn't make him move.  
  
"Who do you think you are to treat me like that?" said Trunks calmly. He grabbed the wrist of the hand that was trying to pull him away. Using little strength, he removed the hand from his shoulder. With a twirl of his wrist, the unprepared Sayin was thrown on his back.  
  
"The prince will be informed of such a disrespectful act!" yelled the Sayin scrambling to his feet.  
  
"Who is this prince?" asked Trunks knowing if his answer was correct, they were indeed on Planet Vegeta.  
  
"Idiot! Prince Vegeta! I thought you would know that you disrespectful brat!" Trunks rolled his eyes. "He will come for you and destroy you for that comment. Why, if I were the king ." he was cut off.  
  
"Excuse me." said a Sayin from behind.  
  
"A. a. Sir, such a pleasure to see you!!!" said the Sayin trembling.  
  
"Danot, you know the king disapproves of you making your own laws to enforce on ignorant children. Besides if that is all you can do with your pitiful amount of strength, then you are truly a weakling."  
  
He swallowed.  
  
"I've had enough of you," said the Sayin picking the other up by the collar and tossing him away. "And to think, the way that boy defended himself. You should be ashamed of your weakness."  
  
The man quickly stood up. Once to his feet, the Sayin know as Darnot ran.  
  
"What are you doing out alone? Where are your parents?" asked the man to Trunks.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Where are our parents?" asked Goten stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Kakarott!?!" exclaimed the Sayin.  
  
"Huh?" said Goten.  
  
"You must have mistaken him." said Trunks  
  
"Yeah, I'm Goten. That's what your dad calls my dad isn't it I think?"  
  
"Well, you look just like him. Wait did you say you were Kakarott's son?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"How is that possible? Kakarott is nothing but a small child, younger than you, sent to earth."  
  
"Yeah, that's where we're from!" exclaimed Goten.  
  
"You're from Earth? But Earthlings are so weak."  
  
"They are?"  
  
"I've forgotten I'm talking to a child."  
  
"You did?"  
  
'It's obvious he's an idiot,' thought the Sayin. "Who is your father, I probably know him." He said out loud to Trunks.  
  
"Vegeta, why?" asked Trunks.  
  
He let out a soft chuckle. "Vegeta, eh? You boys humor me. Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"Trunks" (Let's pretend 'Trunks' is a Sayin name ok! Okay.)  
  
"And I'm Goten!"  
  
"Trunks and Goten?"  
  
"Yeah!" replied the always enthusiastic Goten.  
  
"But Goten's not a Sayin name."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Goten.  
  
"Never mind him," butted in Trunks.  
  
"Just hush up for a minute, ok," whispered Trunks while giving him a nudge in the ribs.  
  
"Why?" said Goten making himself sound twice as loud.  
  
Trunks glared at him.  
  
"Why don't you boys go over to Bakarot's? Tell him Ongs sent you. I'm sure he'd love to hear who your fathers are."  
  
"Ok, where is Bakarot's?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Are you not from here? It's about five hundred miles out of the city. Just fly that way and you can't miss it. It's a small house just out on the country side." The Sayin pointed in the direction a little to the right of the sinking sun.  
  
"Ok," they coursed.  
  
"Just to tell you, Kakarott is Bakarot's."  
  
The boys were gone.  
  
Author's note: I'm making up Sayin names as I go along here. Please, don't nag at me about that unless, YOU THINK OF A BETTER ONE!!! So, if you do, tell me. Until whenever c( ': 


	4. The Cake really stupid, but funny

The Cake  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, or its characters. c) ; sadly but truly, I simply own the plot to this fan fiction. Besides, anyone with anything resembling intelligence would realize if I'm posting something on fanfiction.net they should guess I don't own it. If you didn't you are REALLY ignorant.  
  
One month, one week, 4 days, 10 hours, 23 minutes, and 15 seconds had passed since Goten and Trunks had 'run away.' No one had ever mentioned it. It was in fact quite relaxing with out the duo of destruction around. But one does realize how much you care for someone after their gone. Therefore Goku decided to bring up the subject with Bulma. {ChiChi banned the mention of the boys in her house until they returned, besides, no one but Vegeta would fit in this scene.}  
  
"Oh, hi Goku, what a pleasure to see you. You haven't been around lately." said a cheerful Mrs. Briefs.  
  
Goku scratched his head and gave her an odd look. "I was here yesterday afternoon, or was I somewhere else? I don't know. Is Bulma here?"  
  
"Oh, sure, come on in, I just baked some cake."  
  
"Cake."  
  
Vegeta was training in the gravity room when the fresh aroma of devil fudge cake with chocolate icing and cherries on top met his nostrils making his stomach grumble. He decided to take a brake to devour the morsel.  
  
Goku looked over the wonderful cherries on frosting, and frosting on chocolate cake. The sweetness of fudge rose through his nostrils.  
  
"Can I."  
  
"Sure Goku, help yourself."  
  
"Hey! THAT'S MINE KAKAROTT!!!"  
  
Goku jumped back at the sudden yelling.  
  
"Oh, Hi Vegeta I just came over to."  
  
"That cake's mine Kakarott."  
  
"Oh, it is? Can I have it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan comes over to also talk with Bulma about the boys. (Like father like son)  
  
"Well, why not Vegeta?"  
  
"It. was baked on my property and you can't have it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want it."  
  
"Why don't we share it?"  
  
Vegeta nearly toppled over at the sound of the word 'share'. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to."  
  
"If you two boys don't stop arguing, neither of you can get cake." said Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"I'm not a boy!" barked Vegeta.  
  
"Well, your acting like one!" Mrs. Brief walked out of the room and Goku and Vegeta tried to reason out who should eat the cake.  
  
Gohan walked in the kitchen, ignored Goku and Vegeta as soon as he spotted the cake. Gohan's eyes widened at the sight of it. He walked forward and practically swallowed the desert whole. He wiped his mouth and walked out of the room.  
  
Gohan knocked on the lab door.  
  
"Come in." said Bulma sounding rather annoyed.  
  
Gohan opened the door. "This a bad time."  
  
"Oh! Of course not. I thought Vegeta had wrecked his gravity room for a second."  
  
Gohan let out a slight laugh.  
  
"I'm serious. Gohan, you have some frosting on your nose," replied Bulma.  
  
"Oh! I do?" Gohan wipes it of and thinks ,'Where did that come from?'  
  
"So, what's on your mind? Videl, that watch brake, Goten and Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, those boys are worrying me. I can't even sense their energy signals. I seriously doubt that anything could have harmed them. The puzzle just doesn't fit together, unless their trying to play a joke on us."  
  
"Trunks has done some pretty bad stuff in the past but he would never do something like that. Would he?" inquired Bulma.  
  
"No, I don't think. Goten wouldn't, or would he?"  
  
"Hmmm. Are you sure you can't sense them?"  
  
"Yeah, but none of it makes sense. They'd have to lower their power level really low for that, or be far from this planet."  
  
"Hey, I've been concerned about the boys too. I should have this invention done in a few days. It'll pick up any energy signal, and we could eliminate which ones aren't the boys easily. We'll have the boys back in no time."  
  
"Good. I get the cake. Hey where'd it go?"  
  
"I don't know Vegeta."  
  
"Kakarott! This is all your fault."  
  
"It is? What did I do?"  
  
"You ate it!"  
  
AN: Short chapter, yes I know. On Microsoft word it took up two and a half pages on size 9. I am working on chapter 5, if I get another review (Sorry, Kelsey, this doesn't include one from you) I'll post it up. So! I HAVE to thank Ss JK and Kelsey for reviewing. Until whenever! c( : 


	5. Saiyan Planet, Saiyan Ways, Saiyan Girl

Saiyan Planet, Saiyan Ways, and Saiyan Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of its characters, attacks, or so on; I simply own the plot of this story. Oh well. (  
  
AN: If I use {} then that's a side note to a friend having nothing to do with the story, and you can ask about it in a REVIEW *hint, hint, wink, wink*  
  
"I can't believe that ~airhead? sent us here." said Trunks to Goten.  
  
The duo stood near a bronze building large, and several stories high, which looked half covered in sand. A chill blew by and rustled the chain fence circling the building. The place looked deserted, except for a dim light shining from a window located on the second floor. The darkness was rising and the temperature dramatically dropped as the sun went to rest behind the hills. An odd chill came to rest upon the boys as their surroundings darkened, minus that one light growing brighter by the second. Well, they had flown just a bit too far, and Bakarot's house was several million miles behind them now.  
  
"Well, we could try this one, but it doesn't seem much like a house."  
  
"Your house doesn't look like a house, but you live in it."  
  
Trunks glared at Goten. "I don't know, it doesn't seem very welcoming to me."  
  
"So, neither did the rest - especially the one with the bird that bites."  
  
"That was a lizard Goten, a lizard. Birds don't have green scales. They have feathers"  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Goten you're an idiot."  
  
"I am? What's that?"  
  
"Just shut up for a minute Goten."  
  
Goten had a horridly hurt look on his face as his smile faded. He shut his mouth and blinked, looking down.  
  
"Common Goten, we're not going to find Bakarot's house."  
  
Trunks gestured him onwards and they took up on a slow flight, over the hills. They flew on, who knows how far, over all the types of land forms our planet holds, and a few held by the other. They were hungry, even for Sayins, they were hungry. Goten complained loudly about his stomach, and Trunks tried every technique he knew to get Goten to stop with no luck. Trunks scanned for something edible, so far no good. His stomach churned in it's depression from hunger, begging to be fed.  
  
"I'm REALLY hungry, Trunks,"  
  
Trunks paused but said, "Looks like we're going to have to hunt something."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I wonder if this lake has fish," commented Trunks looking over a large spread area of water.  
  
"That's a big lake. I'm hungry."  
  
"Goten, do you know how to get fish?"  
  
"Yeah, we go in and catch one"  
  
AN: Ok, They're going fishing. What will happen? What ever it is, I don't care! I'm skipping. Aren't I original?  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Hey Goten"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've got an idea." (AN: Trunks may have an idea but the author is about out)  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think any of these Saiyans have seen a Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know"  
  
"Of course they haven't! It's the legendary Super Saiyan remember? And that's us! We could scare them out of their wits with our power! Imagine what they would look like if they saw us!" {Kelsey: For some reason, that quote brings up the Rosemunda, Elfia incident: Imagine what we could put in it! Such pleasant memories}  
  
Goten's face contorted in confusion, but quickly lit up with a grin.  
  
"Common Goten lets do it!"  
  
The two powered up, but realized they were alone. They powered down, defeated.  
  
"We need an audience," explained Trunks to Goten, who even as stupid as he is had figured that out.  
  
"Yeah, but where do we get one?"  
  
"I don't know. Hey! Let's find a city, a big one."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"I sense something over there, let's go!"  
  
The two took off to the nearest city, and stopped where they looked over the civilization. Not one person as strong as they were. They landed and glanced over the city spread before their eyes. They though up plans, pointless, they thought up their glory, pointless.  
  
"Who are you boys," said a voice. The voice was young, high, and feminine.  
  
They turned around, uneasily, to a girl, about their age, or somewhere in between. Her eyes were as black as night, as for her hair, not the slightest color different. She was clothed skin tight waste up, with loose pants, a navy blue to blend her with the night sky. As for the top, it descended her arms just below the elbow and looked the color of honey mustard. As for her shoes, they were skin tight and white, like rubber. Her hair was pulled back tight into a ponytail, and braided down to her waste. Her skin looked an olive color, as if she spent much time in the sun. Her ankles rolled in and she was slightly duck footed. Of course they didn't notice all of this at once, it sunk in slowly with a bitter sting to the eye.  
  
Goten blinked. Trunks's eyes stayed wide open.  
  
"I haven't seen either of you around in the village," she said gesturing to what was much bigger than a village. "Your folks kick you out of the house for the week and thought you'd wonder around? By the way, nice hair" she said sarcastically to Trunks.  
  
"Uh, yeah" replied Trunks ignoring the insult.  
  
"Well, actually Owe! My foot! What'd you do that for?"  
  
Trunks gave him a small devilish smile.  
  
"So who are your folks?" the girl asked.  
  
"Um, uh, well,"  
  
"That's not important. What're your names?"  
  
"I'm Goten"  
  
"And I'm Trunks."  
  
"Goten's not a Saiyan name."  
  
"His parents were hi when they named him." explained Trunks.  
  
"That makes sense. But the nerve of some people, their dumb enough as it is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry; it wasn't your fault, Goten," assured the girl.  
  
"Oh. Well, what's you name?" asked Goten.  
  
"Desa"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So, Desa, do you spar?" questioned Trunks.  
  
She let out a laugh. "I'm a Saiyan, what do you think?"  
  
"You any good?"  
  
"What kind of a question is that? Of course I'm good! And I accept your invitation."  
  
"Wha."  
  
She aimed a kick at his head. Trunks blocked with ease and punched her in the stomach. She fell to her knees clutching the spot she was hit.  
  
"Owe."  
  
Trunks helped her up.  
  
"You're strong."  
  
"That was nothing. I'm a ton stronger than that."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Trunks and me are s." He was cut of by a kick in the shin. "Hey! What'd you do that for Trunks?"  
  
"Don't tell her!"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing you would be concerned with."  
  
She eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Tell her what?" asked Goten.  
  
Trunks pulled him away from Desa, unaware she followed them.  
  
"That we're Super Saiyans."  
  
"Why not?" asked Goten.  
  
"She would be scared of us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's just the way girls are. Ok."  
  
Trunks turned to see Desa standing beside him, one eyebrow raised. He swallowed.  
  
"Really? You're just like all the boys; think they're Super Saiyans. And for a second I thought you had some common sense."  
  
"We are, really!" explained Goten.  
  
"Ok, show me Super Saiyan."  
  
Goten looked at Trunks. "Well, she asked for it, let's show her."  
  
Desa stood half bored. "So far, none of the boys who showed me their Super Saiyan power were no stronger than average. Maybe, if your lucky, you'll surpass the boyhood power levels."  
  
The boys began to power up, making wind, heat, and light. They finished and looked at her with the energy waves of heat and power covering them. She trembled and stepped back, shaking.  
  
"You, you weren't lying," was all she managed to say before she fainted.  
  
AN: REVIEW! If you find any typos tell me. I like reviews. I know you do to. It's good to know someone is reading your work, besides Kelsey. 


	6. The Fun in life typos fixed

The Fun in Life  
  
AN: Kelsey complained about tags. So fine! I'll use more. Goten and Trunks lowered their power levels back to normal. They walked over, sat down on their knees and starred at the fallen Desa.  
  
"See?" pointed out Trunks.  
  
"I don't get it, what happened?"  
  
"We scared her, a lot."  
  
"But we were going to do that in front of a bunch of people."  
  
"Yeah, but not to someone we met."  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
For a moment or more they stared. Goten reached out a daring hand. Trunks leaned in even closer. Desa recovered from her shock to see four very big eyes and a hand right in front of her face. She quickly sat up and scampered backwards on all fours. She just sat there for a moment.  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me or something?" she asked.  
  
"No," chorused Goten and Trunks.  
  
"But, Super Saiyans are supposed to be. killers." ~ Desa  
  
"Well, I don't know what your vision of a Super Saiyan is, but we only kill something if it tries to hurt us," explained Trunks as if it was going to make her feel any better.  
  
She swallowed hard.  
  
"Don't worry. We're nice people." Goten commented.  
  
"My parents told me not to trust anybody." ~ Desa  
  
"Do you believe everything they tell you?" asked Trunks.  
  
".No" That was her answer but now she thought of it, it was true. She was like an infant, mouth open, gullible, willing to take in anything sugar or poison.  
  
"Well, once my dad told me that Goten's family was just a bunch of ~airheads?. He said that if I played with him I would catch his disease. Well, I didn't listen to him." ~Trunks  
  
"You didn't listen to him! But parents are always right." ~Desa  
  
"No they're not." ~Trunks  
  
Desa was shocked at his new bit of information.  
  
"Really?" ~Desa  
  
"Yep" ~Trunks  
  
"What do you do for fun?" asked Goten.  
  
"Fun. What's that?" ~Desa  
  
"You don't know what fun is?!?!" Goten asked and shouted at the same time.  
  
"Haven't you ever pulled a prank?" butted in Trunks.  
  
"No, my parents would kill me if I did." ~Desa  
  
"Dude, your parents must be strict." ~Trunks  
  
"Dude" she repeated.  
  
"It's slang, improper English. Like um, cool, man, guy, ain't" ~Trunks  
  
"Never heard of it" ~Desa  
  
"So that's the slang Mom keeps telling me not to use." ~Goten  
  
"What in all do you kids do?" ~Trunks  
  
"Well, we're pretty much all the same, inside and out. We train, and get food for the family, and then when we're old enough, our parents mate us off." ~Desa  
  
"Common!" ordered Trunks grabbing her by the wrist. "It's time you learn the fun in life!"  
  
With that he gestured to Goten and took of at a 'low' speed. Desa was horrified at the speed, and that she was going this fast now. The world zipped past her and she grabbed onto Trunks's wrist for extra support. Another horrifying moment and the boys stopped, looking over a totally different town.  
  
"Do you see any targets, Goten?" ~Trunks  
  
"How 'bout him," replied Goten pointing to a particularly fat Saiyan.  
  
"Ok, now let me see, what damage can we cause here?" said Trunks more to Desa than himself.  
  
"What about a mud pie?" suggested Goten.  
  
"No, too easy" ~Trunks  
  
"The soap trick?" ~Goten  
  
"Doesn't always work, remember?" ~Trunks  
  
"Yeah," replied Goten, "What else have we done a million times? Hey! Let's do something different!"  
  
"Like what?" asked Trunks who wasn't really expecting an answer.  
  
"I thought that's where you come in!" replied Goten. "I don't have any ideas."  
  
"You're not going to prank someone are you?" ~Desa  
  
"Of courses we are!" replied Trunks.  
  
"An adult?" ~Desa  
  
"Yep!" ~Goten  
  
"We could get in serious trouble if we're caught!" ~Desa  
  
"If, IF we're caught. I'll tell you this much." said Trunks.  
  
"The prank masters are never caught!" He and Goten said as if they had rehearsed it many times.  
  
"Now back to business," concluded Trunks, "Hey! I got it! My new toy."  
  
He pulled from his shirt what appeared to be a pen. Desa and Goten huddled in to see what this toy could do.  
  
"It's a laser. It shines eight hundred yards." ~Trunks  
  
"So?" asked Desa.  
  
"It's PERFECT!" ~Trunks  
  
"What?" ~Desa  
  
"Watch and learn." ~Trunks  
  
He pressed a button on the pen and a red light shone down to the city streets where the fat man walked. He spotted it, and looked closely. Trunks then directed the light a little closer to him. The fat man stepped back. With that Desa broke a grin and Goten began to softly snicker. Trunks directed it towards him again. He stepped back more hastily. A small Saiyan child pulled on his mother's arm and pointed.  
  
"What's the ugly man doing?" they heard form down in the town.  
  
"I don't know. Let's leave him alone," replied the mother.  
  
"But I wanna see! I wanna see!" exclaimed the child as he was dragged away.  
  
"Come now, crazy men can de dangerous."  
  
With that Desa began to softly giggle. Trunks moved the light to one side of the Saiyan. He took an apprehensive look at the laser. His gaze changed. He looked closer, and approached it. He stuck out his hand.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Goten.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The man paused and turned his gaze upward.  
  
"Uh, oh" said Goten.  
  
"He sees us," finished Trunks.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no, what do we do? What do we do? What do we do?"  
  
"Run!" exclaimed Goten.  
  
She took off in a random direction as fast as she could, which wasn't that fast. Trunks took off a different way, and Goten paused, but followed Desa.  
  
"Faster!" he said as he approached her.  
  
"I can't go any faster!" ~Desa  
  
Goten flew forward with all speed, grabbed her by the waist, and sped her away to the seen.  
  
"Little boy? Was that your puny light your *wonderful* joke?" ~Fat Saiyan  
  
"No" said Trunks and plowed right through him. He then put on all his speed and seemed to disappear from the man's sight.  
  
"That kid is fast." ~Fat Saiyan  
  
Goten landed and slid Desa of his shoulder.  
  
"That was close!" ~Goten  
  
"Yeah, but what about Trunks?" ~Desa  
  
"Trunks'll be fine. He's fast" ~Goten  
  
"I know he's fast, but how will he find us?" ~Desa  
  
"He can sense ki." ~Goten  
  
"Yes, so can I, but how can that help him?" ~Desa  
  
"He can find my ki." ~Goten  
  
"But, how?" ~Desa  
  
"I don't know. I can find his ki and the other people I know's ki." ~Desa  
  
"How?" ~Desa  
  
"You," Goten paused, "just recognize them."  
  
"Oh," said Desa as she realized he didn't really know the answer. "So can we go find him?"  
  
"Yeah, sure"~ Goten  
  
Goten closed his eyes and traced down Trunks. Desa starred at his shut eyelids wondering what was going on inside him.  
  
"He's this way," said Goten.  
  
Desa was simply quiet, and wandered if he told the truth.  
  
"You coming?" ~Goten  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure" ~Desa  
  
She followed Goten into the air as he led her. He led her over the strangest places, always checking to make sure she was there. Then finally, to her surprise, he found Trunks.  
  
The trio made their way back to their meeting place, where they talked of this and that so the next hour flew by as fast as light. Trunks and Goten sparred, and Desa watched. They taught her some new things, and she taught them some things too, as in how you behave around a female. Yet she never asked about their family lives, she simply inferred they we from normal families and they had over powered the whole bunch of them.  
  
"Hey," said Desa, "they're receiving and announcing the results for the results for the universal scouter really soon, so why don't you come over and hear?"  
  
The two shrugged, "Okay, but don't tell them how strong we are." ~Trunks  
  
"Good. I hope my parents like you. You don't want to know how they treated the last person I brought by." ~Desa  
  
Trunks and Goten gave each other odd glances.  
  
"Com'on! We got to leave know if we want to get there in time not to miss any, we have to go now!" ~Desa  
  
"Okay! Okay!" ~Trunks  
  
*2 minutes later*  
  
"Girl, you're late. Who is this you brought with you?" asked Desa's father.  
  
The man wore tight clothes with no armor. His hair was jagged and went to his shoulders. He was unusually tall, with broad shoulders and muscles. He wore white boots like Desa and was a quiet person.  
  
"This is Goten and Trunks." ~Desa Goten and Trunks gave him innocent smiles.  
  
"Goten's not a Saiyan name." ~The father  
  
"His parents were hi when they named him." ~Desa  
  
"That makes sense. But the nerve of some people, they're dumb enough as it is." ~The father  
  
"Yes father." ~Desa  
  
The man of the house stood up and turned on a radio. It screeched and made static until someone started speaking, where it immediately cleared up.  
  
"Hello my fellow Saiyans of Planet Vegeta-sei. We have some information that will be useful to all Saiyans. We have received information that planet Vegeta was deceased for around 65 years and was brought back to life. Also, we learned that while planet Vegeta was out of existence, Frieza was killed." With this Desa - and her father - became very attentive. "We do not know how, but the universal scanner did not pick up his energy signal, or any of his . relatives. However we discovered a group of power levels situated on planet a small planet that are as much of a threat or even more of a threat than Frieza. The planet goes by the name of Earth. We received notifications that Prince Vegeta lives on. If we can locate him, he will be returned to his homeland. If you know anything about Earth and its powerful beings, the death of Frieza, the loss and revival of the planet or the location of the Prince, the king will greatly reward any information thank you."  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other. They knew all the answers.  
  
AN: HAPPY KELS! Is squiggle/name good enough tags for you? HE! HE! HE! (c) : ( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( So! Review or you'll make me sad! ((((((((((((((((((((((:((((((((((((((((((((|||||:|(( sad! :('or you? him innocent smiles.o kill you at any second.tion. nce day, is eat. 


	7. Trouble at the Royal Palace

Trouble at the Royal Palace  
  
AN: If you can't find out who this man is, re-read chapter three.  
  
"My king, I have some information," said the kneeling man.  
  
"What? If it is useless I'll have you killed."  
  
"I came across two young boys who claimed to be from Earth."  
  
"Were they Saiyan boys?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They both had tails. One didn't have a Saiyan name, and the other had violet hair and blue eyes."  
  
"Go on. What were these boys' names?"  
  
"Goten and Trunks"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, the purpled haired one claimed to be the son of Prince Vegeta."  
  
The king took this last part as invalid.  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
The man stood and walked away with the eyes of the royal guards upon him.  
  
"Send out a search for two youths, a purpled haired boy and his friend. Bring them back to me," said the king to his guards.  
  
Three Days Later  
  
"THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!" exclaimed Desa as Trunks showed her his plastic egg. This egg was a replica of the egg from the inside. The clear, sticky, gooey coating gave a clear view of the insides; a yellow ball and water.  
  
Trunks squeezed his toy, "See! It looks realistic doesn't it? Huh!" He then watched in glee as Goten laughed and Desa contracted very disgusted.  
  
"Where the **** did you get that?!?" she shouted at Trunks.  
  
"Joke shop," he replied with a shrug.  
  
"There isn't such a thing on this planet," Desa replied still eyeing the object.  
  
Goten had regained himself and held only a soft smile.  
  
"He didn't get it on this planet," announced Goten.  
  
"Well... umm. You see. Well"  
  
"What? Are you not from this planet?"  
  
"Yep! We've never been on this planet before in our lives," explained Goten.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" asked Desa.  
  
Trunks gave Goten a short glare colder than ice, which brought suspicion.  
  
"Did you two not tell me something?" asked the curious girl.  
  
Trunks let out a sigh and sent another glare at Goten. Goten's head shrunk into his shoulders. "What?" Goten asked Trunks.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why? Dad told me the truth was always the best thing to say."  
  
"You didn't answer my question," stated Desa.  
  
"Of course not. We aren't hiding anything," replied Trunks's voice out of a different personality.  
  
"Still not buying it," informed the young girl.  
  
"Serious. You know more about us than anyone," Trunks ensured.  
  
"Alright, I won't stop asking until I get the truth. What is it?"  
  
"You can't tell anyone, but what's the point in telling you? You wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"To start, Goten's parents weren't high when they named, him. They were just fine. You see, Goten's mother and mine are human."  
  
"What?" she asked wide eyed.  
  
"And, we aren't from Vegeta-sei" (sp?) he continued.  
  
"Where are ... you from?" she asked jumpy to hear the answer.  
  
"Earth"  
  
She stared. Then she stared some more. She stared a little bit longer. Trunks put up the egg. She came out of this state strait into infinite doubt.  
  
"Let's go do something. This is boring," said Goten pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Shut up Goten. Trunks, supposes you are half Saiyans from a different planet. How am I suppose to be comfortable around two half Saiyans from a different planet?" asked Desa.  
  
"The same way you've been comfortable around two Super Saiyans that have the power to kill you at any second," replied Trunks.  
  
She gave a shiver.  
  
"Ok, Goten, it's not a Saiyan name. Maybe you're covering for him because he threatened you for insulting his parents. Do you have any other proof?"  
  
"My hair. It's a human gene."  
  
"Ok, let's suppose you are from a different planet. Then where have you been staying?"  
  
"Out side, by a lake," explained Trunks.  
  
"What have you been eating?"  
  
"Fish, it's really good raw," replied Goten.  
  
"You eat it raw! Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"We're fine!" explained Trunks.  
  
"I like raw fish," added on Goten.  
  
"Let me see where you've been staying and then I'll decide whether your half humans or not," replied miss overly concerned.  
  
"Fine, Then you'll decide how weird we are and..."  
  
"Are we going?" Desa asked with a rude but in the question.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," replied Trunks a bit aggravated.  
  
He gestured to her and she followed him and Goten to the place they had been staying. Trunks showed her, it was a shady spot under a tree. Fish skeletons and left over flesh were rotting in a pile near the sleeping spot. Desa was examining everything unsanitary around.  
  
"Yuck! How can you stand that?" she asked pointing to the pile.  
  
"I never really noticed it that much," said Goten.  
  
"Why don't you like, blow it up or something? I mean, its like, more gross than that egg," contorted Desa.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of like the smell," said Trunks trying to disgust her. Let me tell you this much; it worked.  
  
"You sicko! That's unsanitary! How can you..."  
  
"YOU!!!"  
  
They all turned. Some person in Saiyan armor was calling to them.  
  
"Did you ever think this might have been on private property?" Desa hissed at her companions.  
  
"Um, no" responded Trunks.  
  
"I don't care about private property. Come with me, all of you."  
  
He turned and took to the air.  
  
Trunks sneered up at him.  
  
"NOW" he commanded.  
  
Trunks gave Goten a smirk. Goten shrugged back. They flew after him.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Desa as she took after them.  
  
The trio followed him, wherever he was going. He led them to the capital. Desa paused in her tracks to stare at the palace...  
  
"Owe! Hey!"  
  
Only to be crashed into by a hypnotized Goten.  
  
"Oh, sorry"  
  
"Follow me," said the man with no enthusiasm.  
  
He landed and walked into the palace. Desa was shocked. Follow him? She was getting to go inside, inside the royal palace? She had never seen a royal Saiyan before... She never knew she had seen a royal Saiyan before. She wondered if she would see the king. They entered and followed him a bit more. He brought them into the court which had no emperor in it.  
  
"Wait here."  
  
They waited until he left the room to start gabbing.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Goten entirely mystified.  
  
"No clue," replied an equally bewildered Trunks.  
  
"We're at the Royal Palace, dummies."  
  
"Why are we here?" asked Goten.  
  
"Now you've got me stumped," responded Desa.  
  
Trunks brandished the egg and began to juggle it in hand.  
  
"Don't get that thing near me."  
  
"Oh! Com'on! It's fake! FAKE! Get it? Fake." He extended the last word as if she were learning a new language and simply couldn't learn to say the word.  
  
"I don't care. It's gggggggrrrrrrrooooooossssssssssssss!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trunks continued to juggle his toy. He tossed it up high and it came down right in front of Desa's face where he caught it. She gave him a foul look and stepped backwards.  
  
"If you two are really from a different planet, you need to know, if we see the king, kneel."  
  
"If! IF! If we see the king," responded Trunks, still tossing the egg higher each time.  
  
"Remember the last time you said that?" put in Desa.  
  
"Uh, Trunks," said Goten tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you tossed it too high."  
  
"What do you mean?" he waited for it to come down to Vegeta.  
  
Goten pointed. The egg was stuck to the ceiling.  
  
"Oh my! It's the king!" said the totally awestruck Desa.  
  
AN: Let's all give Trunks a round of applause! What will happen next!?! Find out chapter after next! Next chapter is back on Earth because I am a cruel author to my readers! Well, Bulma has the machine fixed! How will everyone react to discovering that the boys might be lost forever! Oh no! Are these exclamation marks at the end of every sentence annoying?!! REVIEW OR I WILL NOT PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you and good- bye!  
  
{Kelsey? Do you think it would be fun to put up our Tiko and Neesha stories? Or are they too disoriented of Dragonball Z? I'll go by your decision.} 


	8. Reality Soaks In

Reality Soaks In  
  
Bulma set in the last coordinates. The machine could pick up the ki and the species it came from, and pin point out the location. (Which would be perfect, if they didn't just happen to have left the planet.) She turned it on and the process began. No, none of these were them. She set it out over a larger area. Hmm, no, still no, all humans. She removed the humans from the sensor and only set it for Saiyans. She set it out further. None, Saiyans it picked up were Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan. She set it out over the whole planet without a doubt expecting to find them. There weren't two demy Saiyans on the planet. Without thinking she set it out on the next larger option, the solar system. She put it on the next larger option, feeling an odd loss deep within her. They were gone. Somehow, both boys, they were both gone. For a month she had considered them out hiding from them for no particular reason. Now she realized they weren't hiding. They were gone. She doubted the truth before her eyes. She searched for an explanation. Nothing made sense. Wait, the dragonballs, she could use them to bring the boys back!  
  
Bulma picked up the dragon radar and pressed that button you press to activate it.  
  
No signals.  
  
Had her child been taken away from her forever? Wait, she thought of an explanation!  
  
"VEGETA!!!"  
  
'What does the woman want?' thought Vegeta as he paused in his training.  
  
"What do you want woman?"  
  
"Come out of your gravity room. I want to talk to you."  
  
Vegeta grumpily stopped is training, and went to talk to his wife.  
  
"What?" asked Vegeta grumpily.  
  
"Vegeta, this is serious."  
  
"I don't want to talk right now. How about later, maybe tomorrow. " With that Vegeta turned around to return to training.  
  
"If you won't talk to me, there'll be nothing to ea except vegetables for a month."  
  
Vegeta paused, let out a defeated growl and turned around.  
  
"Fine, what do you want woman."  
  
"The boys aren't even on Earth are they?"  
  
"........" Vegeta said knowing how emotional women could get.  
  
"Answer me."  
  
Vegeta took a big deep breath to prepare him for what lay just ahead. Anything he said could set her off. "No. They've somehow left."  
  
"Well, if they're not on earth then where are they?"  
  
"They're either not in the galaxy... or dead."  
  
"What! How do you know?"  
  
"I can't sense them."  
  
"... Try harder!" Bulma was starting to look desperate.  
  
"Woman, they're gone. I don't know how they're gone, but they're gone."  
  
"No they're not!" Bulma yelled as tears began to fall.  
  
"They're not dead. They're too strong to be killed, but they might have been poisoned..." Vegeta said this last part to himself, as he just realized there were other ways to die besides being killed in battle. "You can always wish them back with the dragonballs."  
  
"The dragonballs are inert."  
  
"Then wait."  
  
"How am I supposed to live with the fact that my son doesn't have a place to stay if he's not dead?" Bulma stepped into a guest room and locked the door.  
  
"Bulma, let me in."  
  
No response.  
  
"I'll blast the door. Let me in."  
  
Bulma lay down on the bed, buried her head in a pillow and cried. She waited for the blast.  
  
"Bulma..."  
  
'Blast the door already,' she thought, 'Destroy the whole house for all I care.'  
  
She sobbed into the pillow. The door burst into flames and Vegeta entered.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."  
  
Bulma sat up. "I won't lose you too will I?"  
  
***  
  
AN: I tried, and I gave up. Sorry, this chapter wasn't easy. I'll have a much better one up next time! 


	9. The King's way of doing things

The King's Way of Doing Things  
  
AN: I think I've tortured all my fans long enough. So, the title has barely anything to do with the chapter, but it sounds better than 'Default Chapter Title.'  
  
"Three?"  
  
"I found the girl with them."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Would you like me to send some one to interview them?"  
  
"No."  
  
With that the king looked into the room where the children stood. Such friendliness between children seemed unlikely among Saiyans. He entered.  
  
"Goten, we're in trouble," said the one with the purple hair  
  
"Trunks, Goten the king," hissed the girl.  
  
Suddenly they fell to their knees, but their eyes were focused on him.  
  
'He's ugly,' was the first thing Trunks thought as he saw the new figure.  
  
"I take it you two boys are the rumored earthlings," said the King.  
  
"Uh, yeah," replied Trunks.  
  
"Why is it you earthlings have such power?"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other, Goten simply slipped from the kneeling position to a comfortable sitting position on the floor. He shrugged.  
  
"Dunno," answered Trunks, who also did not prefer kneeling and slumped to the floor. Goten's eyes wandered to the ceiling and he suddenly tensed up. It was coming lose. He touched Trunks and pointed to the ceiling. The king looked up also.  
  
Splat...  
  
The king looked hatefully at the children.  
  
"Is this your idea of a joke? If I were you I wouldn't play pranks on royalty," said the king.  
  
"Royalty? I didn't know you were royalty. If I did, I would have made sure that egg had landed in your beard!" barked Trunks standing up.  
  
Naturally, Goten followed his friend and stood to his feet not really knowing what was going on. Desa debated whether to stand or not. 'Who's stronger?-them. Who could kill you?-both.' She stood, and Trunks smirked.  
  
The king glared at the children. Such little respect! But he remembered the advisor's words, 'A mine of information! They may know every thing you've questioned.'  
  
"Escort the boys to room F-78. Take samples," instructed the king.  
  
Goten and Trunks were led out of the room. As soon as the door closed, the king spoke again.  
  
"As for the girl, lock her up and if the earthlings refuse to cooperate, kill her,"  
  
"What!" exclaimed Desa slightly jumping in surprise. She prepared herself for battle, not at all willing to be captured. Something hit her in the head and she fell to the floor. All awareness left her.  
  
"Man Trunks, this place is bigger than your house!" said Goten as they walked through the long corridors of the palace.  
  
"So what?" replied Trunks.  
  
Every room had a number, and there was a different *thing* (My teacher doesn't like that word.) in every room. The boys were led out of the palace and across the lawn. Several shack-like buildings were erected a short distance away, which Trunks supposed were the barracks. The two guard showed them to a building labeled section 'F.' They were then led up several flights of stairs, and along another corridor. The guard stopped by a door with the label '78' posted at the top.  
  
He ratted against the metal, and the door split at the middle as it was mechanically opened.  
  
"What," said the Saiyan inside.  
  
"The king ordered test on these two boys," said the first guard.  
  
"Fine, you may leave them here."  
  
The guards nodded and walked away. Goten and Trunks stared at the new person who was apparently going to test them. He was tall, with long ratty hair down to his waist. He had narrow shoulders and a skinny figure, and unlike most Saiyans, his muscles weren't big and bulky. Goten and Trunks surveyed the figure, while the figure examined them also.  
  
"In"  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other, and shrugged. Both entered.  
  
"Go wait over there," said the man pointing them in an area with nothing in the space. "I'll prepare the test."  
  
Goten and Trunks walked over to the designated waiting area, examining everything along the way. There were high tech computers, acids, and much more.  
  
"Trunks, what's he testing us on, 'cuz I don't think I know anything," Goten asked as the walked over.  
  
"Goten, he's not making you take a test he's doing a science test on us, like an experiment."  
  
"Oh, what's that?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
(Five minutes later)  
  
"Is it soon enough yet?"  
  
"Goten, shut up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I told you to; that's why."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You've been asking me the same question for five minutes. Now why do you keep asking?"  
  
"Because I don't know."  
  
"Hey Goten, I'll spar you!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
Both boys prepared to fight, and attacked. A few punches and kicks later, the man ran up to them yelling.  
  
"NOT IN MY LAB!!! NO!!! STOP!!! YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!!!"  
  
"What?" asked Trunks pausing his punch right next to Goten's face.  
  
"No fighting in my lab," explained the man.  
  
"Why?" Goten asked cheerfully.  
  
"You'll ruin everything!"  
  
"Oh." Both Goten and Trunks chorused.  
  
"The tests are ready, come." He turned, and with a clenched fist, signaled the duo to follow him.  
  
"What kind of tests?" asked Goten skipping up behind him.  
  
"DNA tests."  
  
"What's DNA?" asked Goten.  
  
"Ask someone else," replied the Saiyan, "I don't care for explaining things."  
  
"Trunks, what's DNA?"  
  
"I'll tell you later Goten,"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Go sit over there," said the man in charge of the testing.  
  
They sat. The man turned around and picked up something. He turned around facing them with a shot in hand.  
  
"Give me your arm," the man said to Trunks.  
  
"You are not giving me a shot."  
  
"No, I'm taking a DNA sample. Give me your arm."  
  
"No."  
  
"Listen kid, I'm not in the mood. Just let me take a short, easy, DNA sample."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"It's just a prick. Give me your arm."  
  
"NO!" shouted the stubborn Trunks.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Trunks hold still, it's just a shot. I'm not going to hurt you," explained Bulma.  
  
"No! No-no-no-no-no-no!"  
  
"It'll only take a second. Hold still. Do you want to have the flue for the rest of the week? Trunks come back here right now!"  
  
"No! No shot!"  
  
Bulma walked to the gravity room. "Vegeta!"  
  
"What do you want woman?"  
  
"Come hold your son down while I give him a shot."  
  
Vegeta opened the door. "Where is he?"  
  
Bulma pointed to the six-year old Trunks heading for the door.  
  
Vegeta flew down and grabbed Trunks's arm and held it so that he was vulnerable to Bulma's needle.  
  
"NO! NO! AHHHHH!"  
  
*Back to present*  
  
All this time Trunks would not remain still long enough for the Saiyan to take a DNA sample. By now, the Saiyan was exceedingly annoyed.  
  
"Boy you're not going to die!"  
  
"No! Get that away from me or I'll kill you!"  
  
"You couldn't touch me."  
  
"You wanna bet?"  
  
"Listen kid, I don't have the time. Just let me take the sample."  
  
"No."  
  
Prick  
  
"OWE! AH!!!!"  
  
"Oh shut up. I hope the other's not this vicious."  
  
*Switching scenes*  
  
Desa's eyelids slowly opened and she looked around. Goose bumps ran all along her arms and there was a dim light shining on the cold stone ground. Barb wires ran from ceiling to floor and hung on the walls. It was an eerie place with no sounds what so ever. A small amount of energy ran along one of the wires, witch was all the light available.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked with one cheek against the cold ground.  
  
"A cell" informed a figure in the shadows so that she couldn't tell exactly what he looked like.  
  
"Who are you!" she exclaimed looking up from the ground.  
  
"Aren't you in a big enough fix as it is? You're not in the position to ask questions."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she questioned while standing up.  
  
"Well, I'm to be executed tomorrow, as for you..."  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"That is obvious girl; you just better hope you have some good friends with the right information. Your life is in jeopardy as long as you're one of the king's prisoners."  
  
"One of the king's... prisoners?"  
  
"You've lost your memory haven't you?"  
  
"Umm."  
  
"Oh, you're not the first. Many men have such a hard hit in the noggin that they come in here thinking they're twelve years old. Don't have a clue what crime they committed. The only reason I'm not dead yet is because they thought I was a good worker. And you know this palace; built by rebels."  
  
"Rebels?"  
  
"Yep, rebels. We spoke against the king, we paid the price. He can't have one Saiyan say anything against his name."  
  
All was quiet.  
  
"The king's that cruel?" asked Desa breaking the silence.  
  
"Welcome to the real world kid. You know how all the little boys want to become a soldier? Those soldiers are treated like ****. They barely have a life unless they're first class- and that's not but a couple. Fed scraps of food, live in the stinky barracks, and their lives are ended in some seeming less battle. And you don't get a choice to be one of his abused soldiers, no, not at all, he recruits you. And that's who we rebels are. Soldiers recruited, and we decided to have a life and do something about it."  
  
Desa shivered. She had no idea how horrible her king was. No, not her king that king. She kneeled before him. So what? It wasn't a matter of if he was king and she liked him. It was a matter of he is stronger: obey.  
  
"I'm not in danger."  
  
"Not in danger, how?"  
  
"My friends are over a million times stronger than the king."  
  
"Not only have you lost part of your memory, you've lost all your sanity."  
  
"No I haven't. You'll see. Goten and Trunks will get me out of here... I hope."  
  
AN: It satisfies my thirst for trouble. Next chapter: Goten and Trunks, um, well... I don't know. I haven't written it yet. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! REVIEW!  
  
Bragging: I went to a flute competition in Lubbock (Texas) at Texas Tech University... and well... I got an honorable mention for my solo! ( 


	10. I Don't Like You

I Don't Like You.  
  
AN: Ok yall, I finally wrote this chapter. Hey! My summer's been busy! You can be mad at me for not posting for a while, but I had writer's block. OH! And I just have to tell you that when my dance team went to Dallas for a competition called Tramain, my team did really well and got 3 seconds, AKA: $300.00  
  
Seeing as the workers at the palace knew nothing of Goten and Trunks, they left them in a room alone, with only the company of each other. Maybe if they were just a tad bit smarter they would have sent someone to watch them, seeing as they could be scheming how to over throw the king. Or worse! Seeing as they were chibies and they could stuff themselves with massive amounts of sugar and we all know what happens when a chibi Saiyan gets sugar! Oh well, your stuck with the IQ you're born with! (Glad mine's big.)  
  
"Trunks, what's that!" exclaimed Goten and pointed to a picture in the Galaxy Times.  
  
"She looks like a giant pink lizard."  
  
"I think I know who he is! That's Frieza!"  
  
"Well, first of all, 'he' looks a like a she. And second of all it say in fine print that your guess... is correct," said Trunks loosing the smart-aleck tone when he read the caption.  
  
"Gohan told me about him."  
  
"DUH!!! Of course Gohan told you about him, he fought him when he was five!"  
  
"Yep! That's him."  
  
"That's old news. Give me that."  
  
Trunks snatched the magazine from Goten's hands and turned to the front page.  
  
February, 1951 ed. (Sorry, I only know earth years!)  
  
"THIS THING'S 54 YEARS OLD!!!" exclaimed Trunks.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know everything Goten, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah! But didn't you say that you didn't know something a few days ago?"  
  
Trunks promptly explained to Goten that he had had an illusion, for he was positive that he knew everything. Lucky for Trunks, Goten is unbelievably gullible.  
  
With that settled, Goten asked his friend the same question.  
  
"What's that?" Goten asked now pointed to something framed written in Saiyan.  
  
"It's something written in Saiyan."  
  
"Oh, ok. So what does it say?"  
  
Trunks stared at the writing slowly breaking the code from the little he had learned form his father.  
  
"It's the basic laws, nothing you would be interested in," Trunks told Goten, but continued to read them.  
  
This is what Trunks read, translated of course;  
  
By Order of the King:  
  
Saiyan Rights:  
  
1. All Saiyans have the right to kill, steal from, and rape anyone they please minus the royal family or death. 2. All Saiyans can destroy another's property minus the royal family's property or death.  
  
Saiyan Laws:  
  
1. All Saiyans must not bother the government with their problems or die.  
2. Each Saiyan must fend for them selves in terms of getting food and not  
depend on anyone, or die. 3. Saiyans must declare their loyalty towards their king at least once a year or be sentenced to a month in prison and killed. 4. Never speak against the royal family be sentenced to a month in prison and killed. 5. Never attack a member of the royal family or be sentenced to a month in prison and killed. 6. Any order from a royal guard, soldier, or family member must be followed immediately or death. 7. All Saiyans must fight for the king of called or die. 8. Any Saiyan who is born weak must be killed or sent away from the planet. 9. Any Saiyan who is born to powerful minus the royal family must be killed. 10. Any Saiyan who exceeds the power of the royal family must be killed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Goten who noticed that Trunks was beginning to raise his ki as well as clench his fist and grind his teeth.  
  
"Living in HFIL would be better than living here. Well, in your case."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Goten, there are no rules against killing and vandalism and stealing and and they just let you die if you can't get food. You can't say anything bad against the ruler or you're dead. You can't send in any complaints in or you're dead. There's even some more stuff that, well you're only eight." Trunks shivered slightly.  
  
"So why don't we just complain?" Goten asked looking like someone had told him how a computer chip works, and how the circuits store whatever you write on the computer.  
  
"It's against the law."  
  
"Trunks what's a law?" asked Goten, scratching the back of his head, the sign of confusion.  
  
"A law is a rule."  
  
Goten smirked evilly, which aught Trunks's eye. He looked directly into his friend and saw Goten was having a short IQ jump, but those don't last long. "Rules are for dummies," Goten repeated to his friend what his friend had told him many, many times. And hey! He's right, especially those rules.  
  
Trunks responded by grinning back with that nasty little glint in the eye that said he was up to no good. "I've taught you well Goten, now what do we do with these rules?"  
  
"We break 'em."  
  
"Good, good, and I don't like the attitude towards life the king who wrote them has, even if I'm related to him. We need to teach him a lesson."  
  
"Like what?" asked Goten.  
  
"Like the fact that either of us could kill Frieza with on hand tied behind our backs, or the fact that we could rule better than he does."  
  
"REALLY?!?" yelled an excited Goten.  
  
"Yep, Com' on, Goten, let's go take over the Saiyans!"  
  
The boys ran over to the door to find it locked.  
  
"It's locked," said Goten stating the obvious.  
  
"Not for long!" exclaimed Trunks.  
  
A flash of blue light, the stink of burning metal, and the duo jumped through Trunks's hole in the door.  
  
Their footsteps echoed through the empty hall until someone addressed them.  
  
The guard who had stuffed them in the boring room was standing in front of them blocking the way. "Hey how did you two get out? That room had a layer of the strongest metal in the universe in the walls and door!"  
  
Trunks made an 'o' with his hand and blew threw it. "Well that layer obviously isn't very thick! We don't need to be wasting our time on someone who can't blast their way through a door!"  
  
Goten and Trunks started running again, when the man made a grab for Goten only to be thrown down and get an ear ache as the kid shouted whit all his might for his friend to slow down.  
  
"How did you do that? I'm a first class warrior!" Goten and Trunks turned around and simultaneously stuck their tongues out at the man.  
  
They raised their ki so they both wore a white battle aurora, and ran down the hall way with out a clue of where they were going.  
  
The man clicked his scouter on got a reading, a high one, and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
*** Desa felt someone grab her by her neck. She yelped and looked at the stranger.  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
"Hey! Put me down you jerk!"  
  
"Don't count on it girly. You're needed for blackmail on your little friends. Well, you'd better hope they're you're friends."  
  
"You can't make me!" she yelled at the guard.  
  
"Oh yes I can! You are nothing but a helpless, weak, chibi onna who relies on others for her power. That's the greatest weakness a Saiyan can have."  
  
She stomped on his foot, and was pleased to hear a yelp in pain.  
  
"Girly, give it up."  
  
"No."  
  
He lifted her up by the shirt and punched her in the gut so that she spat up some blood that trickled down her chin. He punched her in the face and she rammed into the wall making rusty wires poke through her shirt. She then received an electric shock that was meant for adult male Saiyans.  
  
"Let's just hope your friends are stronger than you."  
  
The guard grabbed her by the tail and let her drag behind him. Up the steps and to the king Vegeta.  
  
***  
  
Five minutes later Goten and Trunks were lost.  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Trunks with sarcasm all over his words, "We're lost. At least we know what floor we're on."  
  
"How many floors are there?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"What floor are we on?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Hey you kids! You're not going anywhere! I'm supposed to catch you and if you don't want pain just give up!" yelled someone from behind.  
  
"Hn, yeah right," said Trunks and turned around and,  
  
lost his balance and fell on his rear in surprise.  
  
"Who, who are you?" Trunks stammered in shock. He must need glasses or something.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" the familiar muscle man asked Trunks.  
  
"Goten, look at that guy," commanded Trunks and stood up.  
  
Goten turned around and his eyes got real big and then went back to normal, with his mouth in an 'o' the whole time.  
  
There, starring back at him was none other than an almost perfect replica of Goku, with a scar on his cheek. Goten blinked once and said nothing. He did so again and still said nothing.  
  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked the man again.  
  
"Boardok," he answered seeing as the Trunks had answered his question.  
  
Boardok examined his young look alike in silence, until his young look alike talked.  
  
"You look like my Dad!" he exclaimed gleefully.  
  
Boardok snapped out of his trance by that statement. "You may think I look like one of your family members but I'm still here to get you, so move it!"  
  
Goten and Trunks starred.  
  
"You heard me, or would you rather me knock you out and drag you away?"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at him like he was crazy, then looked at each other, and laughed. This made the father of Goku angry. No, more like this made the Saiyan warrior MAD.  
  
"I'd LOVE to see you try and knock one of us out!" exclaimed Trunks. "I'm the strongest person on the planet right now and the only one to rival me is right beside me. So come on! Show me your max and I'll show you mine."  
  
Boardok glared at Trunks. "You'll pay for that comment, brat!"  
  
Blind with anger, Boardok rushed Trunks. His eyes focused on the brat, muscles tensed that didn't plan to let loose till they pounded the kid into the ground. Oh, he wanted to get that kid. The boy disappeared. Something hit him hard on the back throwing the warrior face first onto the floor.  
  
"Not as tough as you for thought, eh? Would you be so kind as to give us directions out?"  
  
"That all you got?" asked Boardok and was back on his feet. Goten sat down to watch the fight.  
  
"Of course not!" exclaimed Trunks right back at him. "I should go easy on you, but I've got things to do places to be, so block this," he continued monotonously. He threw a punch to the man's gut witch was too quick him to see or dodge. As you know, he got it bad. Boardok fell to his knees clutching his stomach.  
  
"Up for another round?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Go strait, and go out the door to your right that's blue with a yellow x."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
He heard the door slam. That's when he remembered that he had the girl as blackmail on the group, and hated himself for letting them go so easily.  
  
Trunks was fed up with the people here. All they wanted was strength and violence. And besides, he was starting to miss his family. Goten, on the other hand was acting like a whinny puppy about not seeing his family. And Trunks was starting to get annoyed with that now also. Now he found himself wanting to blow up something, and I'm not talking about metal. He was thinking like the people here. He wanted violence. Not to Goten or Desa, but the person who called them into the civilization on this horrible planet. And after that he wanted to go home.  
  
Goten and Trunks headed towards to king, swinging the doors open to a different building. They marched in and walked right into the throne room. His majesty was there in all his glory.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said the king letting the question ring in the air, "A third class half bread Saiyan idiot, and an apparent grandson of mine, if the DNA test are correct witch they are."  
  
"I'm not an idiot!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Yes you are, and you're a weak piece of mud also." The king insulted. "And you, Trunks, is it? Won't you come stay here with me and inherit the throne?"  
  
"Your throne doesn't even rule the country. You have barely any laws which are unjust."  
  
"I don't care about justice or injustice. It's called class and power. Power is all that matters. It's not possible to not have enough power. Right now, I am the strongest on the planet, with no rivals. So I don't have to worry. But, tell me boy, is that, your friend?"  
  
The king pointed to a girl in battered up clothing, dried blood that had come from her mouth, and skin that was extremely pale with the exception of the black and blue bruises that were splotched on cruelly. She was chained to the wall and unconscious. Her head tilted to the side and her shoulders gently rose and fell. That girl was Desa.  
  
Trunks looked at the man he now hated with Goten adding his glare at the horrible dictator.  
  
"Your wrong about power," said Trunks.  
  
"Oh am I? How so?" asked the king.  
  
"First of all power isn't all that matters. And right now, you are not the strongest on the planet. I am and the only person to rival my power is right beside me, right Goten?"  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
"So let her go." Trunks finished.  
  
"Why should I? I like it better, if you try to do anything to me, she dies. You need to learn not to become attached to anyone." The king chuckled. The boy thought he was the strongest on the planet.  
  
"You are evil, maybe even worse than even Majin Buu. But I'm the strongest, and I know people don't change that quickly. I know to finish them off."  
  
"Well then boys, come get me. I'm waiting. I want to see your power."  
  
Trunks smirked something to rival his fathers, looked to Goten, "Let's make a big deal out of it."  
  
"Ok," said Goten now serious.  
  
Trunks yelled, and Goten started yelling with him. The air they were blowing made their hair fly up. Yellow light surrounded them and they transformed.  
  
Fear swept over every one except for the boys themselves. The king began to tremble. Scouters exploded and the stone walls shook on their foundations.  
  
"N, no!" stuttered the king, "it's not possible!"  
  
"It is!" exclaimed Goten. "We're Super Saiyans, and my big brother, my dad, and Trunks's dad are Super Saiyans too, and they're all a lot stronger than us."  
  
"What are we waiting for, Goten! Let's get 'em!" exclaimed Trunks.  
  
"Right!" said Goten back.  
  
They flew right at him. King Vegeta was hit in the stomach by one boy and in the face by the other. He flew out of his chair and went crashing into the wall which cracked. Trunks slowly walked towards the king who with just that was unable to move from the pain.  
  
Trunks stuck his hand out in front of himself and formed a ki ball. His tail twitched behind him, excited.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" asked King Vegeta.  
  
"I don't like you." Trunks fired the blast. All that was left was a hole in the wall and the smoke. He and Goten powered down to their normal states. They looked over to Desa. Her chest had ceased to rise and fall.  
  
AN: This is by far the longest chapter I have written. Now Review! 


	11. A Saiyan's Place

A Saiyan's Place  
  
"She's still alive!" exclaimed Goten. He ran over to the figure. "You can't just die!"  
  
"Goten."  
  
"No!" he shook her from the shoulders. The girl coughed up blood.  
  
Trunks was over in a second. "Don't shake her again, you idiot!" Trunks gave her a senzu bean which he had with him. (They always have them.) Her wounds instantly healed, but her eyes stayed closed.  
  
"She's not. is she?"  
  
"No look, the senzu heals the wounds but you have to wash the blood off yourself, I thought you would have known that."  
  
"Nobody told me."  
  
"Observance, friend; you have to look."  
  
"Nobody told me to do that either."  
  
Trunks glared at Goten. Goten recognized that look.  
  
"Oh! I remember now! That means you want me to shut up."  
  
"Exactly" Trunks replied still glaring.  
  
Goten stopped talking.  
  
Trunks sat down Indian style and stared blankly at the wall, just thinking. This place was horrible. Everything and everyone here was horrible. Even the air you breathe was enough to make someone gag. How did they get here? Why were they here? Was this how Saiyans were meant to live, in a dump ruled by an idiot?  
  
The silence droned on before Goten spoke.  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"I hate this place," replied Trunks staring blankly ahead.  
  
There was suddenly a loud explosion. The boys jumped up, and turned around to see the cause of the noise. There stood Vegeta. *Flashback*  
  
Vegeta fired up the spaceship in the Brief's yard. He didn't know where he was going, why he was leaving, or when and if he would return. All he knew was there was a reason. Maybe it was his Saiyan blood hating to stay in one place. Maybe he just wanted some time alone. Maybe he was looking for something. or someone.  
  
His spaceship was the fastest model available, thanks to Bulma. He could get half way across the galaxy in 24 hours. Perhaps he should visit another galaxy, or not. He turned on the gravity machine to a new level to challenge himself.  
  
Within a few hours Vegeta figured out he wasn't in the mood for training. He sat and looked out the window. The stars whizzed by. Then something caught his eye, a planet that should not be there. He stopped the ship, and began to steer it around. It was impossible, but he had to see. He ran the ship back, and looked. It was there. His planet, his home. at least it used to be.  
  
"Computer! Location."  
  
Vegeta listened in shock as the computer spit out the current location, the location of planet Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Prepare for landing," he whispered to himself.  
  
*Flash Back Ends*  
  
"Dad!" exclaimed Trunks with a smile spreading from his glare.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "I suppose you have an explanation."  
  
"Ummm." started Trunks, "Nope, don't know."  
  
"I'll get the information out of you later. We're leaving, get your friend and come on."  
  
"But what about her?" ask Goten pointing behind him.  
  
"Whatever. Bring her with us if you want."  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed the boys.  
  
"Come."  
  
The boys followed Vegeta to his ship which he stared up again. Vegeta led the ship out of the out of the atmosphere and stopped still near it. Then Vegeta opened the hatch on the door and floated out, Trunks at his heals.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Trunks.  
  
"There are some things that you will not understand until you are older."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The Saiyans are nothing good in the universe. They caused nothing but destruction. They know the power they can achieve and will stop at nothing to achieve it. It's only a matter of time before another Super Saiyan arises, and another, not for the good. The universe could be completely destroyed. The only way to stop that is to is to destroy the problem before it begins."  
  
Vegeta gathered an energy ball in his hand.  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
"Trunks, every Saiyan has killed, and the will keep doing so."  
  
"What about the babies and kids?"  
  
"They grow up and seek revenge, that's what."  
  
"Couldn't you teach them otherwise?"  
  
"No."  
  
Vegeta gathered more energy and threw it. Planet Vegeta was hit by the blow and began to fall apart.  
  
"You really did it."  
  
Vegeta returned to the ship, and waited for his son. "In case you didn't know, if you stay out there you will suffocate when the atmosphere is gone." Trunks returned to the ship also, shocked.  
  
He walked up to Goten who wore a blank expression. "He blew it up"  
  
"Yeah then again, they weren't exactly innocent people."  
  
Goten nodded, "Yeah, we didn't know any of them."  
  
"Hmm. I guess dad was right."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Stuff. I don't remember. You know Goten; I guess there are two kinds of Saiyans."  
  
"Boy and girl?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Strong and not strong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tall and short?"  
  
"No, good and evil"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we get home."  
  
AN: That's the end of this story. The lesson is: things happen for a reason. Hoped you liked it. Be sure you read my next story: Dark Tournament II Goten and Trunks have really done themselves in this time. Trying out Bulma's timemachine they end up in the deminsion of YuYu Hakusho. Learning about the dark tournament, they waste no time before joining team Yaka which was in search of two more players 


End file.
